Not like you
by abmis4311
Summary: Misaki has been wandering the wilderness alone for the last 10 years. But now that's changed... (P.s. it could be considered M for swearing)
1. 1: Changes

Hello, im abmis4311!

This is my first fanfic so im looking out for any comments that will help me improve my work.

With your help i can become a better writer so thankyou and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was an average summer's morning, a gentle breeze blew and the birds flew across the light blue sky. The sweet smell of pollen wafted around in the air and the grass swayed with the breeze. It was perfect, Misaki couldn't wish for more. This place was like heaven, the perfect heaven for wolves.<p>

Okay so she wasn't precisely a wolf, she was a Yurich (your-rich) half wolf, half human. Her abilities were to change into a wolf whenever she liked, when human she had pointy black ears on her head and a matching black tail. The only way to hide her in-human features was to always wear hats and to tuck her tail in every time she went into public. She had made her own leather cap that tucked her ears in, it hurt to have them down all the time but it was worth it.

Right now she was in the Toron (toe-ron) lands, this vast land was mostly deserted with a few houses here and there. It was a perfect place to relax and just be herself, it wasn't easy being a Yurich as she had experienced before, and she cringed at the memory of her family being taken away from her.

She quickly shut her eyes so the tears wouldn't come flowing, she didn't know where her family were but they were taken away from her when she was only 5yrs old. It was the worst night of her life, she could still remember the men with heavy duty armour on who suddenly burst into her house and took her family away. She was so lucky to be under the bed, she had been playing hide and seek with her sister Suzana, but she was never found…

So here she was now, alone, in the wilderness were even galkans didn't go. The galkans were traders that were known all around the country. They went everywhere just to get a bargain but Misaki always ignored them, knowing there tricks and feeling sorry for those who fell in there traps. They weren't normal traders, they used magic in their trades so Misaki tries to avoid them at all costs.

She snapped out of her day dreams when she heard noises, odd noises. A clopping sound echoed through the land, sitting up out of her lying position her head spun around while her eyes darted for any signs of movement. There in the far distance she could see tiny specks, they were men on horses. Acting quickly she pulled on her leather cap and stuffed her tail down her leather trousers.

She darted into a hole she had been sleeping in the last few days and waited. Sweat dropped down her forehead as she sat down on the dry earth inside the hole. The hole went down a bit then across and this was where Misaki was, at the very end. Her sensitive ears heard the sound of the hooves getting louder as they got nearer until they were so close she nearly fainted. Her heart was pounding, 'no one ever comes out here!' she thought to herself.

Then, she could hear the horse's hooves right on top of her. Holding her breath she closed her eyes and hugged her knees. Her heart stopped when she smelt another horse but this time with something else… it was a dog. Panic surged through her, the dog would easily be able to smell her and without doubt it was going to come down the hole.

Surely enough a clawed nose had emerged from the entrance. Soon enough the dog's head was in the hole, scanning the area. Misaki shuffled back so she was hidden from the dog's line of sight.

She had two choices, one, to stay there, be found and then get killed or try and get out. And there was only one way to do that, to change into a wolf. Agreeing to her decision inside her head, she started singing really quietly, so she wasn't heard "By the light of the moon and piercing howls, we are further transformed into cunning creatures of the night. From the circle of life and the evolution of man, I shall reawaken as one of the land" she chanted over and over again, shutting her eyes tight.

Suddenly her wish was granted and her body changed into a slender four-legged creature, she had black fur and sharp yellow eyes with a small white patch around her right eye. Still pressed back against the wall she sighed with relief, swallowed and looked back at the dog who at this point had its whole body in the hole with its nose to the ground.

The poor thing had beating marks all over its side and had been trained to kill anything it sees, in most cases they killed their own owner.

Taking a deep breath she lunged herself right in front of the dog, 5 metres away. The dog instantly saw her and lowered himself barking and growling. Misaki did the same, getting ready to pounce, this wasn't going to be easy. Misaki, acting quickly launched herself at the dog. She went straight for the neck but missed as the dog tried to do the same.

They bit and snapped at each other, wherever they could get too. But Misaki had something this dog didn't, a human brain. Using tactics, she jumped over the dog, bounced off the opposite wall and as the dog turned around she went for it.

She was successful when she heard soft piercing of the skin, right on his neck. Forcing the dog to go limp in her grip, he was still alive but didn't dare move.

"Now" Misaki said in a harsh tone "you're going to lead those men out of here and never come back!" she said getting angrier.

The dog whined as Misaki's grip got tighter around his neck. "Do you understand!?" she said getting louder.

The dog let out a gasp as her grip got even tighter "y-yes, just please…" the dog said in a weak voice.

Misaki let go and the dog dropped to the floor, while it took deep breaths. He got up on all fours, bowed down to Misaki and walk slowly out of the den with his head still bowed.

Misaki relaxed her fur and slumped to the ground, that was close she thought.

But up above her where the two men and their dog. One wasn't convinced that the dog was telling the truth, he looked down at the dog who had just emerged and could see scratches over him. The man got off his horse and examined the dog.

"Wolf" he spoke quietly, he walked over to the entrance of the hole and looked down. His eyes widened as he saw a black wolf lying down with its eyes closed. He looked up at his friend on the other horse and gestured him over while putting his finger over his lips to keep quite.

His friend too got off his horse and looked down the hole to see the exact same thing.

"Wolves, out here. That just doesn't make sense but I bet it would fetch a nice price if we could tame it" the first man whispered.

Misaki's ears pricked up and spun her head round towards the entrance. Seeing the humans she immediately got up and started growling.

"Ha, that wolfs quite feisty, don't you think?" the second man said as he got up to retrieve something from his satchel which was attached to the horse.

The man went back and looked at the over man "Do you think this would do it?" he said showing him a small purple bottle.

The first man's eyes lit up in excitement "perfect!" he replied.

The man with the bottle pulled the lid off with his teeth and chucked the bottle inside the hole.

A terrible smell filled then hole and before Misaki could react she started swaying from side to side. Her head spun round and round and the last thing she saw was heavy armoured men…

* * *

><p>Well... yep that's it. If you have read all the way through without getting bored! xD<p>

Again thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter (which should hopefully be longer too!)

~bye bye!


	2. 2: Marble floors

Hellooooooooo! Oh my it has been such a long time!

Im truly sorry about this extremely late chapter but here you are and just to be extra sorry its 486 words longer than the last one. Yayyyyy…. Yes I actually counted, how sad is that? xD

Anyway… enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2; Marble floors<p>

"Ouch" Misaki's head really hurt as she gained consciousness. Her eyelids slowly opened and she looked around her getting a blurry vision of the bars that surrounded her. Her eyes flew wide open and she tried to stand up but her attempt failed as she fell back to the ground, she then realised she was still in wolf from, well her true form. She then remembered what happen back at her den. Tears started to stink her eyes as she realised what situation she was in.

The soldiers had taken her back to the great city 'Burdett', in a cage being carried by said soldiers. The kingdom was massive but she hated this place, it was full of sadness and death, she could smell it. There were houses everywhere and the ground was so worn out not a single piece of grass had grown on it, leaving it to become a muddy swamp.

People looked sickly and came up to the cage to look at Misaki, some spat at her, some laughed and children just stared and poked her through the cage. She totally ignored them and put on a straight face even though the tears in her eyes were still there. The soldiers who were carrying the cage boasted about how they captured her with their bare hands, which was obviously a lie.

She looked at the soldiers in disgust but she got distracted by where they were going. Her body tensed up as she was taken near a big building, fear took over her as she realised it was a massive palace. She knew exactly what the palace was for, it was were the all the royals lived. But why had she been taken here? They were getting closer and closer to the front door, the closer they got the more fear Misaki felt. Then there they were right outside the door, so close she could have touched it with her paw through the bars. This reminded her that she needed to get up and she tried again to stand up as the doors opened and the soldiers carried the cage in.

She actually found it quite easy to get up and stood on all fours, the potion must have worn off she thought. But just as hope sparked in her heart her cage door opened and she was hauled roughly out. Held by the scruff of her neck by one of the soldiers, Misaki let out a yelp. She could speak in this form but she wouldn't dare as the soldiers may not know she was half human as they had only seen her in this form. She was lifted up, forced to stand up on all fours and the man jerked her head back so it hurt. She clenched her teeth together and endured the pain.

Her eyes darted around and she realised she was in a big hall, it was beautifully decorated with a marble floor and 8 pillars which were also made out of marble on each side of the hall. Right at the end was a big door which had smooth carvings all over it and on the left and right side were many others doors similar but smaller. Two stair cases went up by the left and right side of the big door, at the end of the hall curving round onto to a second floor which Misaki was too small to see.

By now a women had walked up to the two soldiers and Misaki. She was wearing a maid costume and had blue hair tied up in two ponytails, she was very pretty but that was Misaki's least concern. The maid spoke in a soft voice "What business do you have here?" she said eyeing Misaki then looking back up at the soldiers.

"We have captured a wolf" a solider said back as he lifted up a poster which had the orders from the palace that they were looking for wolves but had no explanation why.

The maid's eyes widened but she still composed herself. "Okay, I will bring the master. For now why don't use the first room on the left" the maid said calmly as she started walking away.

The soldiers grinned "Oh and if you steal or ruin anything ill make sure you'll be hanged" she said still walking away.

That wiped the smile off the soldier's faces and they stood back shocked. Even though Misaki was been held quite painfully she smirked at the comment from the maid.

"Come on" one of the soldiers said to the other as he walked off to the room the maid designated to them. The other solider followed giving the maid one last glance pulling Misaki with him. She had to follow his hand movements or it would really hurt even though she's usually quite stubborn she had to go with it.

The soldiers walked into the room and shut the door behind them, finally they let go of Misaki. She collapsed to the floor and took deep breaths, the soldiers laughed at her but were soon distracted by the room they were in. It was like a study, equally beautiful as the hall with only one desk right at the end.

All the walls were not visible as bookcases covered them with many books in them. Misaki thought there were at least 1000 books in a single bookcase, they were huge!

Misaki stood up, the soldiers were looking around the room admiring all the expensive things and even looking at some of the books which were really big, obviously they couldn't read them, in the barracks you're not trained to read and write. Luckily Misaki could read and write and she was extremely smart. In fact she was defiantly smart enough to open a door, even in this form.

This was her advantage, they thought she was a stupid mutt but she had more brains than both of them combined. So when they were busy with their browsing she walked over to the door looking back all the time to check if they were still occupied. Quietly she stood up on her two feet and put her paws over the door handle looking back for the millionth time she saw they were still distracted and pulled the handle down and the door opened slowly.

To be honest she was thankful it was a rich place as the doors didn't creak when they opened and she slipped out without the soldiers noticing.

Bam as soon as she had got out of that room her senses came alive working out were the best way was to go and whether someone was nearby that could catch her. She used her nose and didn't smell much but perfume everywhere, just a smell of roses. 'Great' Misaki thought, the smell of the roses was overwhelming. Not in a sickly way as it was quite nice to smell something different, as the cage she was put in throughout the whole journey to the city smelled of… wee (Which was not something she wanted to think about). But in a way that confused her, so it was harder to smell anything else so she couldn't rely on her nose for now.

Her ears pricked up as she tried to hear anything, footsteps preferably (to know if any was coming). Now that was one advantage as the floor was made of marble so your footsteps echoed throughout the whole palace. Good thing Misaki had light feet that were silent when walking on the marble, she had to go slow though as it was quite slippery.

She knew where the exit was but this time the door was too high for her to simply jump up and open it and there were guards directly outside the door. So Misaki was really looking for a window to jump out of.

Slowly she walked across the hall onto the right side looking anywhere for a window, she could go into the many doors displayed to her but she had no idea what was on the other side. She didn't want to risk it so carried on looking for windows, trying to sink into the shadows.

It had been 10 minutes and still there was no hope. 'Damn!' Misaki thought, 'does this palace have no windows!' She had just realised that the only light source was 6 great glass chandeliers which hung from the ceiling. Misaki was staring to panic and clearly getting quite angry as the slowness she was walking was adding to the fear of being found out.

She cursed to herself as this was almost hopeless. "Okay" she whispered to herself as she looked at the stair cases at the other end of the hall, "time to look a bit higher".

Misaki was debating with herself whether to change back into a human. She could still use her senses but would probably be be-headed for being in the palace if she was caught but then again if she was caught while she was a wolf… well that would probably be worse as she wouldn't be able to say anything without being found out. She was a Yurich and that would probably lead to... worse things.

Quickly making up her mind she changed back into a human, dressed as she was before.

She was bare-foot so again the marble floor did not echo her foot-step.

As she got close to the stairs she heard talking and quickly turned to hide but suddenly she lost her footing and fell to the ground making a big noise in the process.

Her head began to spin as fear poured into her heart, while still on the floor (on her tummy) she turned her head round back to the stairs as she saw two people at the top staring at her with wide eyes. Both maids, one with wavy, elbow-length brown hair with sharp green eyes and the other with straight, shoulder-length black hair with dark purple eyes (sorry for this description I didn't know how to put it into words xD).

Misaki felt her heart go in her mouth when she realised she had been caught. "What the devil, who are you!?" the brown haired maid asked with shock on her face suddenly she turned to the black haired maid and said "call the guards quickly! Alert the other maids, princess, prince and king!"

Misaki quickly got up trying to defend herself "wait! I'm not going to do anything I swear!" Misaki said desperately before any rash decisions were made.

The brown haired looked at Misaki and stared her a few seconds before again turning to the black haired "I said, CALL THE GUARDS!" she said almost shouting. "You!" pointing at Misaki "will wait right here, for your own sake I hope the prince and king are in a good mood."

'Fuck' Misaki thought, I'm screwed. She took a glance at were the maids were standing, red carpet lined the stairs… so much for hearing footsteps.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this, has my writing gotten any worse? xD<p>

Again sorry for the seriously late update, the next one should come out sooner as I have an idea! Hureka!

~Bye bye now


	3. 3: Who's maid!

Chapter 3

Hey hey J

Told you! This chapter is a lot earlier xD

Anyway im sure you wanna read so enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the whole ruckus of being found Misaki had eventually been thrown (by the guards) into a prison cell below the palace. Even the cells weren't that bad to stay in, even though mice and rats roamed around it was a meal for Misaki.<p>

The cell was quite spacious with a mat on the floor -which was supposedly where she slept- next to the wall on the left and one small window on the right side of the room, protected by bars.

The floor wasn't marble but just cobble which Misaki was actually thankful of, seeing those floors again would probably make her sick.

She walked, hand cuffed to the mat which lay on the floor and sat on it finally getting a chance to take her breath back. Her hands were shaking and they were very tired with the heavy shackles bound around them. To heck, her whole body was exhausted. Being taken away from her home, being knocked out, having escaped and then again to get caught wasn't and ideal day for Misaki. At least she wasn't cold, she knew in some prisons you would have been stripped off and given thin rags to wear. Thank god they didn't take her hat off. Misaki went into deep thought asking herself many questions 'why? Why me? Why do they need wolves? Will I ever go back home? What will they do with me? Maybe they already found out that I am a yurich?' and before she knew it she was asleep…

It had been 5 hours until Misaki heard a clanging sound and woke up as her eyelids slowly opened. A guard was outside her jail cell shouting at her, telling her to wake up "oi! I haven't got all day!" the man said angrily. Realising where she was she picked herself back up.

She had dreamed about being back in Toron. She signed and walked over to the jail door her head down, with her bangs hiding her eyes. The door quickly opened and she was pulled out quite roughly, which made her fall onto the hard floor.

"Ouch" Misaki whispered as she looked at her now swollen ankle that had twisted awkwardly on the fall. The guard yanked her back up and before she knew it a chain had been put round her neck like a dog and she was being yanked through the prison to some stone stairs which looked broken as some of the steps were only half there. She felt the pain on her neck and try to keep up with her bad ankle to stop the harsh pulling. She limped out of the prison struggling up the stairs.

When they were at the top she asked where she was going and what was happening with a trembling voice. It was hardly audible as the chain around her neck was preventing her from talking properly. The guard replied with an evil tone "well, you're going to be judge by the king and prince and if you're not worthy enough that'll be it" while saying the last words he did an action of his fingers running along his neck. Telling Misaki exactly what would happen.

She gulped and carried on following the guard through the hallways that led back to the entrance of the palace. Again with marble floors, the pillars, chandeliers, and the stairs that curved and beautiful doors the guard went right to the end door.

Every step closer to that door made Misaki more and more scared. With the chain on her neck, the shackles on her wrists and the clothes she wore she looked very out of place as the biggest door in the whole hallway opened.

Her heart beat faster as the room they entered was even fancier than the hall with a huge throne decorated with emerald and ruby gems. Leading to the throne was a big red carpet. All over the walls there were flower patterns that had been chiselled in. Except from behind the throne where two horses were rearing one on either side each facing out. The room was magnificent to the last detail, 2 chandeliers hung from the ceiling which had crystals in them, making the room shine. Two fire places made out of marble were on either side of the room above them big pictures of fighting men hung.

Misaki mouth was left slightly gape as she had finished viewing the room. She wasn't into pretty things but she had to say this was outstanding. She brought her thoughts back and tried to compose herself.

She looked up to the throne once again were she saw and old man with grey hair and a beard. Yes this man was old but only his hair showed that as his back was straight and he looked ready to fight a whole army and still win. His eyes darted to Misaki as she entered the room and his eyes narrowed.

"Wow, what a dirty looking girl" a girls voice echoed through the room. Misaki eyes darted around as she saw a girl with long blond straight hair come out from behind her dads thrown. She was wearing a fancy gown which was lacy, blue and white. The blue matched her eyes that sparkled with excitement from seeing Misaki.

Said girl looked Misaki up and down judging her appearance "clearly just a peasant" she said her nose up in the air "defiantly smells like one" she said a bit quieter.

Misaki, with her good hearing heard that quite clearly and her eyes narrowed, 'this girl had just insulted her without even knowing her' All Misaki had been through and then this a girl bitching about her.

"Well what did you expect? You throw me down into the cellars I'm not exactly going to smell of roses like the rest of bloody place" Misaki said smiling proudly with her eyebrows narrowed as she the saw the girl get taken aback at her comment. Suddenly the man who had been on the thrown rose up and banged his fist against the arm the chair. He looked at Misaki with fire in his eyes and his voice bellowed around the whole palace "YOU DO NOT COME IN HERE AND OFFEND MY DAUGHTER OR MY PALACE!" he roared.

Misaki regretted what she just said as once again fear took over her body.

"I was going to speak with you and give you a fair chance of fighting back with the crime you just committed but I've already made up my mind!" he said in an angry tone "GUARD! Take this thing away and put her-" suddenly he was cut off as the huge door behind Misaki slammed opened. Everyone's eyes turned to the intruder.

A handsome man Stood there in fine clothing like the princess (obviously not a dress though xD). He was smiling and stood quite calmly, for the situation. He had blond spiky hair and beautiful emerald eyes that Misaki swear she could drown in. "Now, step-farther. Let's not make any rash decisions shall we?" the man asked with a voice of silk.

"Takumi!? What are you doing here?" the old man asked annoyed he had been interrupted. "Well I was informed to you know, I also decide the fate of this…" He looked at Misaki and smiled cheekily observing her black raven hair and fiery topaz eyes "…beautiful women"

Misaki immediately blushed and was about to call the man a 'pervert' but remembered what happened last time she offended a noble so quickly shut her mouth and looked down still blushing.

At the black hairs reaction he chuckled slightly but so no one noticed and put a poker face on. He looked up at his step-father and saw his judgemental eyes.

The old man sighed in defeat. "Fine, takumi. What is it that you want to happen to this peasant? Oh, and if she offends my daughter again there will be no more chances"

Takumi's eyes widened at the new news, this black-haired girl was very interesting and he wanted know more. To stand up to the princess... well that was something.

It had been a while since he had something fun to do. With an idea in his head he walked forward towards Misaki and the guard who was still holding her quite roughly. He glared at said guard and he immediately loosened the chain. "Well, how about we punish her for crossing onto private property. Not only private property but royal property" takumi said with still a poker face.

The old man's eyebrow arched in confusion as to what the boy was suggesting.

"I've decided what I want." He suddenly grabbed Misaki by the waist and brought her towards him. With the sudden force she fell towards and put her hands on his chest for support. "How about she becomes my maid, working until I'm satisfied that she's paid the price" he said.

Misaki blushed furiously in the position they were in, she struggled trying to get away from him his iron grip "NO WAY! I'm not going to be your slave! I'D RATHER DIE!" Misaki said getting very angry.

Takumi simply smiled at her actions…

* * *

><p>Okayyy so that's the 3rd chapter!<p>

Yes yes much sooner, everyone's happy then! Look out for the next chapter, not sure if this will be as quick but I still have ideas. So what do you think will happen to poor poor Misaki? Feel free to comment!


	4. 4: The not so very planned escape

Hello! Once again.

I like meeting you a lot don't I? xD

Anyway! The fourth chapter is here!

* * *

><p>"-and this here is the master Usui's room, you can see all the clothes are in a particular order. Now you must put the…" the maid's voice drowned on as Misaki went into day-dreaming world of what just happened….<p>

'Simply the king was as shocked as Misaki was at Takumi's request but before he could protest the blonde haired princess popped out from behind the throne again. She been listening in this whole time. Misaki didn't know why but the princess just wanted her as punished as takumi did and also agreed. By then Misaki thought they had both lost it, she didn't even have any training in being a maid. The king, not wanting to disagree with his daughter (that he treasured very much) agreed also leaving Misaki stuck in a black hole of death. She couldn't go against one noble never mind three! The king and princess left the room and so did Usui, pulling misaki along with him. And here she was, learning all the basics of being a maid from a fellow maid who served the king.

God please help me! Help me find a way out, help me away from this pervert, help me away-' Misaki chanted in her head

"HELLO? Gosh I can't believe Usui chose you. It's like talking to a brick wall!" The maid was shouting at Misaki's face.

Suddenly Misaki was pulled out of her trance, the maid was clearly annoyed and was tapping her foot on the ground with crossed arms. "Ah! Oh, I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something…" Misaki said not very confidently.

The maid didn't look very impressed "well I hope you're not like this around the prince or I'll fire you!" The last words were shouted, the maid sighed and rubbed her head. "Okay, new start. Hello I'm Erika, and your name?" The red curly haired said putting out her hand.

Misaki shook it and said "Hello Erika, I'm Misaki. Sorry for earlier".

"Its okay, you're new anyway. You'll get used to it" Erika said with a sympathetic smile "how did you get this job anyway?"

"E-erm" Misaki stuttered not wanting to tell the embarrassing thing that happened earlier "I saw a poster advertising the job in the city centre" Misaki didn't know that they had even put out posters and was going out on a whim.

Erika stared at her confused but then replied "Oh… didn't know they did posters. Usually the king or Usui are too lazy to put up a poster"

Misaki, thanked god she got away with it. (No she wasn't catholic… xD)

"Oh well, Usui has been extremely bored lately so maybe…" Erika said thinking. "Anyway" Erika said straightening up and turning away "I'll leave to you to look after the prince! Any questions just ask" she was heading for the door.

"Wait!" Misaki said desperately

"Yes?" Erika asked

"Erm… are there any other maids that serve Usui?" Misaki said worried that she would be alone.

"Well yes there is another person…" Erika said as Misaki sighed with relief "…but they were fired a week ago"

"What!?" Misaki said shocked but Erika had already gone out the door. "Great… now I'm stuck here… alone!" Misaki said quietly while her body sank to the ground with her back resting on Usui's bed.

'I wonder where Usui is now.' Misaki wondered but shook her head to get the thoughts out.

She will get out of this palace but will just have to play along for now.

She looked down at her hand where a maid uniform had appeared, Erika probably handed it to her while she was day-dreaming. She unfolded the clothing and looked at it. It was okay, the neck line was high so it didn't show off any of her chest but it was decorated with bows and ribbons. The only problem was the length, the skirt was very…. Well short, too short! Misaki looked unhappily at the uniform.

She took off her hat and untucked her tail, letting them stretch. Then realization struck her, fair enough the maid uniform had a small headband but that didn't hide anything and her tail and ears would still be clearly visible!

Misaki panicked, what was she going to do? She racked her brain for ideas but couldn't find anything. She couldn't go out with her ears and her tail showing, but she couldn't go out wearing anything else.

Even though in panic mode she could still hear. And she heard something she didn't want to hear. Footsteps. Quickly she put her hat back on and pulled her tail back into her trousers.

The door opened and there was Usui. She must have looked a mess because Usui's eyes widened in shock. She was on the floor in a Virasana position (look the name up, it's like this weird yoga position xD) with the maid costume on the floor also. Her hair was in a mess for putting her cap back on too quickly.

"Well well, hello Ayuzawa" 'how did he know my name?!' Misaki thought. Takumi had already composed himself and was pulling a big grin "what were you up too?"

Misaki probably knew this looked bad but he was very wrong. She jumped up and flattened her hair down picking up the maid uniform. "Nothing Usui I mean Mm-master (she had a hard time saying that awful word)" she said stuttering. She was about to walk out but as she went past him his arm darted to her pulling her towards him and against his chest.

"Having trouble changing? I can help with that" he said pulling a sly grin.

"Pervert!" Misaki shouted trying to push away, again in vain as his strong grip stopped her.

"Misaki I'm your master but I could be your pervert if you like?" He said seductively leaning in closer to her face.

"I said go away!" Misaki shouted blushing furiously she pushed extra hard which finally made him fall back.

"Well you have to change somehow, how about you-" suddenly usui was cut off when Misaki said "bathroom, do you have a bathroom?" she cut him off because she didn't know how many perverted things she could cope with coming out of his mouth.

Usui stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled "yep over there" he said pointing to a door.

'Great this is my chance!' Misaki thought "I'll be back" Misaki said quietly, walking towards the bathroom door. As soon as she was in the bathroom she felt relief.

Again she was astounded by the beautifulness but this time she couldn't day-dream as she searched around for any windows. Looking at a big one right at the end of the long bathroom she ran over to it. She couldn't open it and put it in her mind that if there was no other choice she would break it. She looked around again looking for anything that could help her escape.

Suddenly there was a knock "Ayuzawa are you okay? It's been a while." She heard Usui say.

'Bastard it's been five minutes!' she thought "I'm fine!" she looked back at the big window 'okay it's time to smash'. The smash would attract Usui so she had to be quick once she had broken it.

Quickly she picked up a candle holder resting on the baths side and ran over to the window nearly slipping on the tiles. With one big hit the glass broke with a tremendous cracking sound.

She looked back, the door knob was turning. No human would be able to jump off a 2 story high building as she looked down at the drop below.

But she wasn't just a human. Quickly she sang the wolf verse and changed.

By then she knew it was too late and looked back.

Usui was standing there absolutely astounded at the scene in front of him. A black wolf standing there in his bathroom looking at him with beautiful topaz eyes.

Misaki turned away cursing under her breath that he saw her and bolted towards the window. With one swift jump she had flew out of the window. She was extremely proud with herself, escaping so early.

Usui ran towards the window just catching the wolf land on the ground and run off into the palace gardens. He had got way more than he bargained for.

AHHHH! Takumi saw Misaki as a wolf! But did he realise it was her?

* * *

><p>You'll found out in the next chapter!<p>

~bye bye!

P.S. sorry it was a bit shorter :3


	5. 5: Being found out

S'UP! Ha ha that sounds so chavy xD

Hello everyone abmis here.

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and if you did, here's the next one!

* * *

><p>Misaki's heart was pounding, she was now in human form sitting down leaning against a tree. Her hand was to her heart and she took deep breaths. She smiled and started laughing. "Yes!" she said proudly as she punched her fists into the air. "I did it" she said calmly.<p>

She had escaped from the palace and was now on the outskirts of the palace gardens. Misaki knew she was still in danger but she had a few minutes to relax.

The garden was beautiful, heck if she were normal she would want to live here. But her home was much more beautiful than this. There was no wildlife in this garden except for one or two birds that flew over it. It was too… manmade for Misaki.

"It must be so boring here…" Misaki said. She then thought of what the maid said about Usui. She kind of felt bad as she saw a glimpse of sadness on his face as she was leaving. He looked bored, out of wits. She could almost see him caged up in that palace… but he had a choice to leave right?

Misaki shook her head to think of something else and stood up. She took one last look at the palace (quite far away now as the gardens were huge) and then ran out of the gardens and climbed over the wall that sealed the palace away from the rest of the city (they weren't too big, but big enough to deter someone).

It took Misaki 15minutes to climb over the wall and once she had she was tired but still kept on running to the city.

Now knowing she was out of danger she slowed her pace to a normal walk so she didn't stand out to the other villagers. She pulled her hat down more and looked at the ground avoiding eye-contact with anyone.

She again saw the poor state of this village and pitied the people who lived there, 'why don't the nobles do anything about this? This is why I hate rich people, have all that power but use it to destroy not help' Misaki thought.

She tilted her head slightly up as she caught site of an inn. It looked alright and she could stay there the night and find out where she was. She walked into the inn and inside it was horrendous. Men laughing, fighting, drinking, hitting on the poor waitress who just wanted to do their job. Yes there were also a some women drinking too but much fewer (trying not to be sexist here xD).

Misaki, not wanting to draw any attention just went straight to the bar and asked if she could have a room for a night.

The women running the bar said "you got anything to pay?"

Misaki gulped thinking of an idea "I could work for you tonight? I used to work at the palace as a maid" This was true but Misaki knew she had only been a maid for 5 or 10 minutes… But she had to persuade the bar tender somehow.

"Hmm, okay. You're probably lying but I could use some extra hands. Everyone leaves this place eventually because of the men." The bartender said slowly "my names Trissa and your hired for the night"

"Thank you, my names Misaki" Misaki said politely. She didn't know why but quite of people knew her name now, why are names so important? It made Misaki slightly uncomfortable but she put up with it, a names a name.

"Go into the back there's an apron there you'll be fine in them clothes" Trissa said tossing her head in the direction of the door to 'the back'.

Misaki was happy she didn't have to change or there would be more… issues.

Misaki went to the back of the pub and put her apron on which was hung on a nail on the side.

It was a small room with a sink some shelves full of different drinks Misaki didn't know –they weren't labelled- and a big wooden box probably a bin looking at what was inside it.

She went back out to meet Trissa again. It was getting dark out so Misaki was sent it work lighting all the candles around the pub which actually took quite a while.

She was then sent to wait on. This job was tough as guys immediately took a liking to her 'why!?' Misaki thought. But she was strong enough and threatened them making them cower back in their seats.

There was one guest that was freaking her out though. He wore a hood (she could tell he was a man because of his figure) and didn't ever bother Misaki, only when he called for an order. He stayed there the whole time Misaki was waitressing, watching her all the time. Misaki got quite annoyed at his behaviour but wouldn't lash out at him because he wasn't doing anything wrong. Everyone has a right to look at things, even for hours on end… It was now 9.00pm.

Misaki was quite tired but carried on working never the less. She was now washing all the cups the men used for drinking. The other waitress had left telling Trissa that she had to look after her kids who were at home alone. This reminded Misaki of her mum and suddenly tears started stinging her eyes. She slowed down in washing the cups as she let the tears run down her face.

She was shocked when she heard a voice "Why are you crying?" the voice asked, it was silky and Misaki could have sworn she had heard it before.

She turned around and saw the hooded man who had been sitting at the table staring at her this whole time. Misaki wiped her eyes and said "Why are you back here? You're not supposed to be here!" She tried to say in an angry voice but it came out weak.

"Ayuzawa, it's me" suddenly the stranger took his hood off and there revealed nothing but Usui with his spiky hair and emerald eyes.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock, she had no idea what to do. How was he here? How did he know where she had gone? Had he followed him? Misaki realised that he had probably came to take her back to the palace. She swiftly turned around picked up a cutting knife and pointed it at Usui "stay back! I'm not going back to that god forsaken place!" Misaki said ready to attack.

Usui stared at the knife and remained calm. But then he bursted out laughing which shocked Misaki.

"What? Stop laughing at me!" Misaki blushed as embarrassment flooded over her but as she saw his smiling face it lifted her spirits. She didn't know why it had this effect on her, maybe she felt less guilty for leaving him now? 'But why should she even care about him? He's the one who made her a slave to him or maid or whatever…' After Usui's laughing finally stopped

"That's the first time anyone's threatened me with a dinner knife" he said smiling "but you're not just anyone"

This made Misaki blush more but then she realised that sentence had two meanings "What do you mean by that" she asked quietly putting her head down.

"Well yes your one of a kind as a person but I know your even more than that" Usui said lifting her head up with his finger. He used his other hand and reached out for her hat but hesitated "May I?" Usui asked gently.

Misaki didn't know why but it touched her heart that he asked first. She didn't know he had a kind side all she saw was that he was a pervert. It was like she was under some kind of spell but all she did was nod slowly. She had lost herself, lost herself in those emerald eyes. (Sorry that sounds sooooo cheesy xD) Usui lifted up her hat, and there were two black wolf ears pointing up.

She felt extremely embarrassed and before Usui could do anything else she took the hat out of Usui's hand and put her hat back on.

"There, are you happy? That's why I couldn't change into that awful uniform. That's why I didn't want to stay in that palace. I'm different I don't want to be locked up" Misaki said quietly.

**Usui POV**

Usui was shocked that he had found out she was a yurich he had an idea from before (chapter 4) but now that he knew for sure. He wasn't quite sure how to act. He didn't think any different of her. She was still a very beautiful women with a very interesting personality but if he were to fall in love with her… -which he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't- there would be lots of complications. He needed time, he wanted to spend more time with her. Get to know her better. He had to think of a way to make her stay at the palace and it wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

><p>WELL! There you go! Oh my gosh how will I do the next chapter?<p>

I'm seriously having a writer's block. I like to know what's going to happen next so I have an idea for the next chapter, so like a flowing story. I don't want Misaki becoming a maid for him again because that's like going in a loop hole. I need them to spend time together (usui and misaki) so they have a better bond. Any ideas guys? Unless you can think of a way of her becoming a maid (because it is kaichou wa maid sama!) but making it unique (so not the same)? I have no idea xD

I will try and write the next chapter but any help will be appreciated! ;)

Oh and you're probably getting quite confused on timing. Well when Misaki was captured it was 1.00 in the afternoon. The journey back to the palace took 2 days and 2 hours. It was then the 3rd day 3.00 when Misaki was announced as Takumi's maid. Then it was 2 hours with Misaki being introduced and eventually escaping. Now at 5.00 in the gardens it took her 30mins to find the inn (5.30). Now she's at the inn working. It's naturally dark in the inn (because of few windows) so that's why she lights the candles. After working and seeing usui its 10.00. So we are on the 3rd day at 10.00!

~bye bye now!


End file.
